


Eighteen

by trashphantato



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Dan Howell, 2009 Phil Lester, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Eventual Happy Ending, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, I feel soft from the II era ending, I need this fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Shy Dan Howell, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgin Dan, You need this fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashphantato/pseuds/trashphantato
Summary: It was supposedly just another one night stand for Phil, and Dan wasn't oblivious to the idea. They were young, and in need of affection. But after all those hours spent online teasing one another they gradually discovered each other's personality, they unintentionally learned a bit too much bits and pieces of each other's lives far from the original plan. And no one ever complained. One night stands were too overrated anyways.





	Eighteen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey pals! 😊
> 
> So here's another Phanfic for you all.
> 
> This has been inspired by Troye Sivan's song, Seventeen.😍 If you're not familiar with the song then you should check it out!
> 
> Here's some of the lyrics so you can get the gist.👌
> 
> "I got these beliefs that I think you wanna break  
> Got something here to lose that I think you wanna take from me
> 
> And he said age is just a number, just like any other  
> We can do whatever, do whatever you want
> 
> Boy becomes a man now  
> Can't tell a man to slow down  
> He'll just do whatever, do whatever he wants
> 
> I went out looking for love when I was seventeen  
> Maybe a little too young, but it was real to me  
> And in the heat of the night, saw things I'd never seen
> 
> Oh, seventeen
> 
> You should know I'm green but I'll find my way around  
> Heard the whispers, now let's see what all the talk's about  
> I'm taking in the sights and measuring the sounds"
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the story! 💕

 When he bought the tickets, Dan knew there shouldn't be a chance of going back on his words anymore. He's been waiting for this day for months, and the nerve wrecking twelve days were supposed to be nothing compared to the very first Skype call, or even the very first retweet from the hot YouTuber he's infatuated with.

Dan's always been a flirtatious tease, and he was beyond glad that Phil didn't reject any of his advances. As a matter of fact, the older boy furthered their interactions by their constant online communication. Phil was suggestive throughout their three-hour long video calls, and it made every inch of Dan's skin crawl with a delicious tingle. He was excited, no doubt.

He knows he's over the stage of testing the waters of his sexuality, now he wants to have firsthand experience of it and who could be better to offer his self to?

Phil, unlike others, was easy to get along with. His quirky personality was interesting enough, and Dan considers himself lucky to be able to see different sides of him. At first it was all about how attractive he looks in front of the camera, all smirky and mysterious looking. The way he fixed his hair when he giggled made Dan smile, one of the biggest smile he could. The way Phil would make Dan feel butterflies fluttering inside his stomach, every time Phil called his name over the screen and over the phone. Then it was the way Phil's eyes lit up whenever he smiles and laughs to the smallest thing Dan says or do. Now, everything was just about Phil.

When they decided it was time to meet, Dan knew it was the moment of truth. It was the best time to meet, with Phil's family away on a holiday, they had the house all to themselves. He heard about and witnessed it himself of how much of a flirt Phil was. How he would invite his viewers to meet up, hang out, and suggestively do more than hanging out. Phil was that kind of guy, and Dan could never complain. He had it in him to stir everyone with his whole being. Both sexes just couldn’t get enough of him. One night stands were his thing, and Dan knew what he was getting himself into when he decided to meet.

"Hey" Phil smiled; his precious blue eyes were bright. Wearing his black and blue plaid shirt, he looked vibrant; it made his pale skin even more visible. He stood confidently in front of Dan, who was completely speechless as he stared at the person he's only talked to through his computer. The person he's been idolizing for so long. He was real; if he reached out he would finally be able to touch him. He would finally be able to feel his warmth. But he didn't. He couldn't.

"H-Hi" Dan spoke softly, he bit his tongue in the process and he could feel his hands shaking.

Suddenly, Phil leaned in with his arms wide open and in a state of panic, Dan reached out his hand towards him and it made Phil stop and think. Then as Dan finally understood what Phil meant, he immediately leaned in as well mimicking the young man's action but this time; he was met with Phil's extended arm. They stopped, planted on their spot, eyes locked at each other as they questioned the situation they were in. It was awkward as fuck.

A sudden brush of heat suddenly grew on Dan's face and he could feel how fast his heart was beating inside his chest. He felt stupid. He wanted to bury himself six feet under. But all thoughts were cut off when he heard Phil chuckling, and he felt warmth in his oh so fucking cold hands.

"Maybe going in for an embrace was too soon?" Phil joked as he let go of Dan's hand.

"N-no -- I don't know" his voice broke, and it was beyond embarrassing but Phil was kind enough not to make fun of it.

It wasn't Dan's first time stepping onto Manchester. But damn how much everything felt different having Phil beside him as they walked out of the station. He couldn't even think for his own good. He kept on bumping into commuters who were trying their best to catch their train. The words _sorry_ and _ouch_ and _my bad_ were what came out of his tight lipped mouth. He couldn't walk straight. Not when Phil was beside him. Fucking _AmazingPhil_ for Christ’s sake.

Suddenly, he felt a tight yet soft grip on his wrist along with the words, "Dan, c'mere" and he just then realized he was being pulled by Phil. Pulling Dan towards him, and away from the rapidly growing crowd they were currently being caught up in.

Again, like a fucking love-struck teenager he was, Dan felt how fast his heart was beating. Other than that, he could only feel the way Phil's hand held his wrist. As if afraid of letting go. And Dan wanted to believe in it, even for just a short period of time, just until they got out of the subway, completely. Just until the last second Phil's skin brushed his. Then there was an empty feeling sinking in his stomach as Phil let go. It was a fucking empty sadness.

"Dan?"

"U-uh... yes?"

"So that's a yes?"

"What?"

Phil flashed a smile, he instantly understood Dan wasn't paying attention to what he said and the young boy looked dumbfounded as he tried staring back, trying his best to keep eye contact.

"I asked if you wanted to go to Starbucks, or you'd prefer to walk around first."

Dan knew he needed a boost in energy, and caffeine was probably not the best idea, but he agreed. He knew how much Phil loved his coffee. He wanted to see it— he wanted to be in the moment with him.

So he replied, "Sounds good, yeah"

They ordered Phil’s favorite caramel macchiato, and found themselves sitting on the only available sofa inside coffee shop. The first few minutes of sitting there, Dan was stiff, and he knew he looked stupid but he couldn’t help it. He could feel Phil’s eyes glancing at him, and it was as if they were playing a game. Dan would look away before Phil’s eyes would meet his, and Phil would be doing the same whenever Dan tried to muster up the courage to look back.

The silence broke, though— it was shattered by Phil’s laughter. It brought a mild panic inside Dan’s chest, but the sound of Phil’s adorable laugh brought relief in him too. It reminded him of how much they talked, all the stories they shared, and all the things they’ve done to make each other smile and laugh.

“Sorry, Dan” Phil placed his cup of coffee on the table in front of them before turning to look at his bewildered companion, “Let me take good look at you, yeah? I feel stupid taking quick glances at you”

The embarrassed Dan remained silent as he nodded slowly, gulping down a promising amount of coffee before turning his eyes to Phil. _Oh God._ He felt completely over himself as he felt Phil’s eyes all over him. He couldn’t get enough of the precious blue-yellow-green eyes that he longed to see in real life and not just over the computer screen. It was just beautiful. _Phil is beautiful, and damn he was in front of Dan!_

“I just can’t believe you’re really here” Phil’s voice was soft. Softer than how his eyes stared at Dan’s pair of brown ones. He couldn’t believe he’d be hearing that coming from Phil, not when he’s failing at being a social being. But hearing those words felt so reassuring, Dan was glad he wasn’t the only one thinking about it.

Timidly, and with his heart beating hard, Dan finally said, “You took the words right out of my mouth”

Phil answered him with a smile, and Dan did too. It became a lot easier after that. Just like how they were over phone and video calls, they started talking. They talked over their caramel macchiato, sitting on the sofa, easing into each other’s comfort. _It was the fucking best._ But as the self-proclaimed host that he was, Phil couldn’t allow Dan to miss out on roaming around the city. After their coffee, they went out and did just that.

At around two o’clock they went into an Apple store and checked on the gadgets displayed. Phil took the chance to take a photo of them, and then as the line piled up behind them, he quickly posted it on daily booth. Dan didn’t have enough time to prepare for a decent pose on the picture, but he did his best to look good, at least for Phil. They chuckled at each other as they found themselves out of the store, not even giving a shit about how silly they must’ve looked to other people.

Dan found himself being escorted into Hilton Hotel, and as much as he wanted to pull Phil away, he did his best not to and just trust him. It was fucking fancy, but Phil knew him well, Dan loved it. The sky bar had the most amazing view, and it took a couple of minutes of silence for Dan to actually digest everything. He looked away from the ceiling to floor windows and saw how Phil’s eyes studied him. Dan once again felt heat growing in his cheeks, and all he could do was giggle from being too happy. By far, the best view was Phil in front of him, just smiling and staring back at him. Even when the sun was setting, and the pretty colors painted the sky, they just couldn’t compare to Phil.

After spending a certain amount of time at the sky bar, Phil decided it was time to go because it was finally the perfect time to head to their final stop before heading back to his house. He took Dan to the last place he would actually expect he’d end his day with. The Manchester Eye was their last stop and Phil was glad he decided on this. Seeing how huge Dan’s smile was at the sight of the ride, and how deep his dimples carved his cheeks. _He was absolutely stunning._

The pod was big enough to fit at least four to five people, but as they sat across one another, the pod felt small and suffocating. Dan’s senses were heightened he thought he could feel, hear and even smell the smallest thing. The wheel started to go up, and like it was at the start of his day in Manchester, he felt his heart beating as if trying to escape the confines of his chest, and his hands started shaking once again just like how it would when he’s had too much coffee for the day. As the ride continued to go higher, the more Dan could feel Phil’s gaze. He could take only so much until he had to stare back.

Sure enough, the pod stopped just as soon as they reached the top. There was an obvious heavy atmosphere inside. The pretty pair of almond eyes locked on the pair of bright blue eyes. Pupils dilated. Heavy breathing. Constricted feeling in their chest. Sure enough, the ride should start moving at any moment. All of a sudden, as Dan watched Phil’s lips parted, it all came back to him. Every little fucking moment they spent in months of knowing each other, years of idolizing Phil and the _‘what ifs’_ he has thought about so many times. In that moment, in a blink of an eye, Dan just decided to fucking let go of all the constraints holding him back as he walked over to Phil without a warning. And then he was fucking kissing Phil. _The AmazingPhil._ The man he’s admired for so long. The fucking fleeting moment of pure astonishment suddenly turned into shame and panic as he realized he did this with no fucking warning or consent.

But before Dan managed to pull away and apologize, he felt Phil kissing him back, with the same intensity as his was. Phil’s long fingers brushed Dan’s hair as he placed his right hand on the back of his head, and the other on the younger boy’s lower back. Their mouths parted, their tongues met, and fuck it was too good. So good that it made his knees grow so weak that he had to sit on Phil’s lap. Dan’s thin arms wrapped on Phil’s neck, and they almost lost themselves in each other’s mouth. At that moment Dan wished the wheel would’ve stopped forever, just to be stuck in this moment for the rest of time— but that was obviously impossible and as they felt the wheel going lower by the second, they both knew they had to let go. When they did, they were greeted by each other’s flushed face. They just couldn’t get enough of each other at that fucking point.

Everything was blurry on the way to Phil’s family house. He couldn’t remember how, but Dan found himself entering an old looking house that had an eerie vibe to it. He thought of so many jokes about the place, but there was no chance of even trying to crack a joke, not when the heavy atmosphere they had in the pod tagged along with them. Phil closed the door behind Dan, and as soon as they turned to face each other, Phil couldn’t help but pull Dan into an embrace with their lips finally meeting once again. It was as if something was unleashed, Phil’s presence was more. Just _. More._

They clambered up to the older boy’s room, whilst they tried their best not to let go of each other. Once they got inside, Phil kissed Dan as he pushed him down on his bed. Their hands were all over each other, desperate for more skin contact. In haste, Phil started unbuttoning Dan’s shirt as he was busy removing Phil’s too. With their tops off, they were exposed. Eyes searched and studied each other’s skin, and Phil just couldn’t help the feeling of need to devour Dan after seeing his flushed face, his tanned smooth skin, and his pretty eyes that was just begging him not to stop.

Dan, on the other hand, sighed upon seeing Phil’s pale and stunning skin before him, patches of red colored his cheeks, his plump pink lips parted, his jet black hair was ruffled and the way his eyes were filled with so much desire that his pupils overwhelmed his irises and it looked like his eyes were black. The view was too _precious_ for Dan, and the feeling of overwhelming pressure turned into something different.

Before Phil could continue, he noticed how Dan’s eyes turned glossy and it was different. Phil noticed he looked _sad._ He had to stop himself from continuing, and Dan immediately knew something was wrong.

“Did I do something wrong?” they both asked at the same time, but Phil was the first one to answer the question.

“No, you didn’t” _You couldn’t even if you tried,_ he bit his lip as he continued, “Why— why do you look like you’re about to cry, Dan?”

Dan’s eyes widened, but his surprised expression didn’t last long as tears started falling. This made Phil panic, pulling the young boy’s shoulders he asked softly, “Was I too much? Did I scare you? I’m sorry if I did, Dan”

Shaking his head, Dan wiped his tears the best he could and replied, “No— no, you didn’t— God, I’m such a mess. I ruined it… I’m sorry” he cried more, “I— even after all those stupid confident shit I said during our calls… I— I—”

Phil caressed Dan’s head, “You didn’t ruin anything, please stop crying, you haven’t done anything wrong” he did his best to coax his crying companion, “What’s wrong? What are you thinking about?”

“I don’t know…” Dan’s head drooped, “I know this is what I came here for, but damn, I’m just too fucking— scared”

“Scared? What are you afraid of? Are you scared of me?”

Dan shook his head immediately as he said, “No— God no!” he took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, “I’m scared because I know that this… whatever this is— it’s going to end soon” with his eyes continued to be shut closed, tears still managed to escape and roll down his cheeks, “I— I just couldn’t… I’m sorry… I’m sorry to disappoint you… I’m sorry for putting up a face of being a confident fucking little in heat teen and failing to hold onto it until the end"

The last words he spoke faded and silence started to fill the room they were in. Dan could feel his pathetic little heart crumbling into pieces, with his thoughts all over the place. He expected Phil to just let him go with a cuss, and he wouldn’t be able to blame him if he decided to throw Dan out for being the biggest cock block of the year. But all those terrifying worries were brushed off when he felt Phil’s hands cupping his face, and with the oh-so-sweetest voice he spoke softly, “Look at me, Dan”

He complied, and opening his eyes, he found Phil smiling warmly at him. Dan could feel his heart swelling painfully, and his stupid awful thoughts were flushed out when Phil finally said, “I love you”

The sentence made Dan blink, he couldn’t believe what he heard, and he wanted to ask what Phil had just said but he didn’t have to because Phil repeated, “Dan, I love you” he continued to smile, he chuckled at Dan’s reaction, and to make it even better, Phil just pulled him into another kiss. It was even deeper and more intimate than the first kiss they’ve shared for tonight, and it should be because it was Phil’s assurance to Dan.

“Holy fuck—” Dan’s mouth fell as they parted, and Phil had to laugh at his reaction.

“I suppose that’s a good thing?” his smile grew big, and he watched how Dan’s pretty eyes fluttered as he tried hard to comprehend what was happening, it was adorable.

“I— T-thank you” he bit his lower lip, “I- I mean—”

“Thank you?” Phil laughed once more at the most impossible response he received to his confession.

“Shit, I don’t know— I didn’t expect— how could I?”

“How could you not?” Phil held Dan’s cold hands, “Haven’t I made it obvious? I mean, do you possibly think that I brought you here just to do you?” then a smirk formed in his lips, “I mean that’s part of the plan” and Dan blushed, “but it’s not the only reason I wanted you to be here”

The young pretty boy stared into Phil’s eyes, and said in the most careful voice, “I thought I was the only one who felt this way”

“And I’ve just confessed to you first, so that should make you believe it”

Dan smiled greatly, with his flushed cheeks glowing, dimples carved deep and his pretty eyes were bright. Phil just couldn’t take it all any longer, and he grabbed Dan’s face and kissed him once more. The need was definitely there, and they only parted when they needed to grasp for air.

With a low and husky voice, Phil spoke, “I can convince you more if you let me” and he grinned as he added, “I’ll make you believe”

Dan could feel the familiar tingly feeling below his stomach as he felt Phil’s warm breath on his neck, but there was also a doubt floating inside his head making him unable to respond to the older boy’s advances and Phil understood this.

“We can do whatever you want, Dan”

He nodded, and took a deep breath before answering, “Y-You should know I’m on the green, I—I haven’t really done this”

“Oh” Phil’s voice fell flat and Dan felt a sudden panic, but before he could try and defend himself he heard Phil spoke with a curious and cheeky tone, “ _Oh..._ ” and he was smirking.

“I’ll find my way around… eventually” Dan spoke shyly, he wanted it… he wanted Phil.

“You’re lovely” Phil brushed his fingers through Dan’s hair, “If you’re not ready then I’m okay with it, we can just sleep for now, you might be tired”

Dan held Phil’s hand between his, shaking his head he said, “No, I want to be awake. I want to stay awake. It’s just that I don’t want to disappoint you, especially since you’re older and you probably know your way around this kind of situation” He sighed heavily, “But I really want to be with you, I want to hold you and I want to love you”

“Dan, age has got nothing to do with this, it’s just a number and I’m not a sex god or anything. Sorry if you thought that. But I just want to let you know that we’re in this together, I’m not going to leave you behind or whatever you’re worried about” he chuckled, “I’m fucking nervous myself”

“Why would you be?”

“Because I don’t want to disappoint _you_ ”

“I’m already way over my head right now just being able to be with you like this” Dan gently touched Phil’s chest, and the black haired man took his hand and kissed it.

“Then you should know that you can’t do anything to disappoint me too”

Smiling foolishly at each other, they started slow. They sat in front of each other on Phil’s bed. With his right hand on the back of Dan’s head and the other on his slender neck, they kissed deeply as they did before. Dan’s hands were pressed on Phil’s chest, constantly digging his fingernails, but also restraining all the while. Then slowly, Phil kissed away from Dan’s pretty pink lips to his cheeks, to his jaw, and down to his neck where he felt a sudden urge. Dan squeaked when he felt Phil’s lips on his sensitive neck, and he knew he was blushing even more now. He could feel Phil’s grin as he started leaving wet trails of kisses on his neck, making Dan’s breathing hitched and quicker.

“You like that?” he asked, and Dan nodded timidly. Phil complied, and did his best to make Dan feel good from just his neck.

Dan felt his pants starting to grow tight, and he wanted to punch himself from being such a horny teenager. He thought that Phil might not even be half-hard now, and he was already fucking hard beyond belief. But damn, Phil was so good with his mouth, with his tongue. Dan could feel his body shiver when Phil started moving his light pecks down to his collarbone then to his chest.

“They’re perked up,” Phil sucked Dan’s nipple and it made the younger boy pull him closer, “You’re sensitive here too, huh?” he chuckled as his mouth moved to the other nipple, “You’re too cute”

Dan was trying his best not to make any more embarrassing sounds by biting his lip, and Phil noticed how quiet he was. To tease him, Phil grabbed Dan’s crotch without any kind of warning.

“A-ah!” Dan moaned, and his eyes turned to a grinning Phil.

“I love hearing your noises, don’t bite your lip, love” then he pushed the flushed boy down onto the bed for a quick kiss, and before letting go, Phil bit Dan’s lip then he said, “I can bite them for you”

“P-Please” Dan breathed, “It’s embarrassing”

Phil shook his head, and then he started removing Dan’s pants, slowly. Once again, Dan felt the fucking feeling below his stomach, and he just couldn’t help but bite his lip. He wanted to be ready to feel Phil’s hand on top of his attention seeking cock.

“I want to hear your voice, Dan” Phil spoke as he managed to completely pull off Dan’s skinny jeans, he could see how hard he was under him, it was hot. With a grin, he locked his eyes on his as Phil left wet trails of kisses on Dan’s neck down to his abdomen. “I still can’t hear you” he teased

“I— I can’t” Dan whimpered

Phil pressed his hand down Dan’s erect member with his right hand, and at that moment Dan wished his boxers just disappeared so he could completely feel his warm hand. But he couldn’t ask, not when he’s too busy trying his best not to let out his reactions.

“Oh baby, don’t bite too hard, you’re going to hurt yourself” Phil cupped Dan’s face as his thumb pressed down Dan’s lower lip, “Just let go” as he said those words Phil suddenly placed his right hand inside Dan’s boxers.

“A-Ah fuck, Phil!”

“I will soon” he smirked as he started stroking Dan’s hard dick, “We’ll go slowly” Phil assured with a heavy breath, “Or we could go fast” then he pumped hard on his pretty boy’s twitching member which made Dan throw his head back as his body jumped.

“Holy— f-fuck, fuck” his voice was breaking, and Phil was enjoying this all too much.

“Whatever you want, Dan” Phil continued to stroke Dan as he hovered on top, “you’ll become a man now, and you can’t tell a man to slow down”

“I-I really have no clue what to do” he whispered softly as a response, he was embarrassed at the thought of it. Dan wanted everything to be perfect, beyond perfect for Phil, but he was too much of a virgin.

“No worries baby, we’ll find out what you want, but promise me you’ll tell me when you don’t feel good” Phil pulled his hand out of Dan’s boxers as he kissed him deeply.

“How the fuck is it possible for you not to make me feel good?” he frowned as he asked

“Thanks for the compliment then” Phil chuckled before completely removing Dan’s boxers and finally his hard cock swung free. It made Dan close his eyes shut; he just couldn’t take seeing Phil’s eyes studying every inch of him. Phil decided to make Dan open his eyes by kissing his gorgeous cock, and as he expected, Dan immediately turned his eyes on him.

“You’re fucking gorgeous, Dan” then Phil started licking his head, it made Dan squirm and as Phil started sucking the tip of his cock he couldn’t suppress his moans.

“A-Ahhhn, P-Phil…” Dan was starting to lose his mind, “Y-yes, you’re too good”

Dan’s compliments were enough to motivate Phil even more now, and he did his best to exceed his pretty boy’s expectations of him. After licking the slit on the tip of Dan’s dick, which made him jerk his hips, Phil sucked him down until his entire length was down to his throat.

“Ha –” Dan’s breath hitched, “P-Phil, oh my god” he sighed heavily, the feeling was overwhelming. It was even more when Phil started to move his head, sucking in and out with his lips tightly pressing all around his hard cock. Dan just lost the will to suppress his voice, he sounded desperate, and he couldn’t deny that he really was.

“S-Stop” he did his best to speak and Phil immediately did.

“What’s wrong?” he sounded concerned

“Nothing, I just—” Dan breathed “I just wanted to come… a little later”

His embarrassing statement made Phil smile, “That’s a good idea” then after he placed a small yet longing kiss on Dan’s forehead, Phil rolled over to the side of the bed to reach for his bedside drawer. He took out his tube of lube and a box of condoms, that he thankfully bought a few days earlier, then went back to Dan’s side.

“Now you have to be honest with me, Dan” Phil started as he removed the cap off the lube, “have you done this bit before?” then he squirted a promising amount on his right hand before turning his eyes back to Dan.

Dan nodded slowly, “But it didn’t feel as good as I thought it would be… I might’ve not done it the right way”

“Okay,” Phil once again kissed him softly, “Trust me on this, I’ll make you feel even better, and do you want that?”

Dan nodded enthusiastically, but he didn’t reply and so Phil added, “Come on Dan, tell me, you have to communicate with me”

With another deep breath Dan answered, “Y-Yes, please… I want you to”

“Want me to what?” Phil asked yet again, and Dan felt he was fucking teasing him too much.

“I— I want you to… to make me feel good”

“As you wish” Phil replied lovingly before reaching Dan’s ass, and then spreading the lube in his aching hole.

 _Holy fucking shit_ , Dan thought loudly. Phil kissed him once more before focusing all his attention to Dan’s ass and his still hard dick. With his left hand, Phil held Dan’s aching member and palmed him gently. While the right hand worked on his fucking ass. He was massaging the rim, and it felt so fucking good already. Dan breathed heavily, digesting all the sensations he was feeling then. When Phil felt Dan being relaxed, he finally spoke again.

“I’m putting one finger in, alright baby?”

Dan nodded, and he knew Phil was waiting for a response so he did his best to spout the words, “Yes, please” it was the best he could at that point.

Phil was stupidly obedient, and he did insert his index finger slowly. _So fucking slowly…_ and it made Dan shut his eyes close once again. Phil worked with just a finger, and he pushed it in and pulled it out so many times until it felt like Dan could handle another finger inside him. Phil watched as Dan’s body jumped once when he found the sweet spot. Dan was mesmerized and his thoughts and voice were spilling out of him without his consent. _It felt so heavenly, fucking hell,_ Dan thought to himself every time Phil hit the spot. Then again, in and out, push and pull until three fingers were finally inside him…

The room echoed with his words that said; _Fuck yes, Phil, please, more— more._ Phil gladly complied, he loved the scene of Dan breaking beneath him, and he could feel how hard he was just seeing Dan squirming and hearing his lovely voice begging him to fuck him. _Shit,_ Phil thought to himself when he realized he was too fucking eager for Dan. But how could he not when Dan’s so fucking delicious with his tanned skin, soft eyes and his already curly hair because of all the sweat?

“P-Phil, p-pull them— out” Dan was reaching out for him, but it was too late, he was coming before Phil could. “A-Ahhh, good— _fuck_ Phil!” he exclaimed as Phil pulled out his fingers. Something snapped inside Dan as he felt so fucking high from the pleasure, and with his heavy body, he did his best to get up and face Phil’s flushed face.

Before Phil could even react, Dan suddenly leaned over him for a kiss. Their teeth clashed because of the sudden action, but they continued, Dan’s tongue pushed inside his mouth and danced with his. He was devouring Phil’s mouth. It was so fucking hot how needy he was, and it stirs Phil’s inside too much. Then without another warning, Dan pushed Phil off him. He left the bed and knelt down on the floor while pulling Phil’s legs to dangle on the side of the bed and started unzipping his jeans and pulling them down along with his boxers. Now his dick stood up right in front of Dan’s pretty face. He worked fast, _too fast._ But Phil couldn’t stop him, not when Dan’s brown eyes burned with desire for him.

Dan saw how big Phil was, and it sent down a delicious fucking tingly feeling inside him, and it was a motivational thing that made him say, “I’ll make you feel good too” he didn’t break his eye contact with Phil, and he watched how the man had to close his eyes tightly shut as Dan’s tongue started to lick him up and down. When Phil’s dick was wet enough with his saliva, Dan started to suck him with great enthusiasm. He bobbed his head as his tongue licked talentedly over and under Phil’s cock. Then with his eyes once again locked on Phil’s, Dan slowly swallowed his entire length until it reached the back of his throat.

“Fuck, Dan, you’re too good at this” Phil threw his head back as he moaned, “Ahhhn, god, damn”

His reactions made Dan proud of himself, and he continued to work with his blowjob. Getting deeper, sucking more, and swallowing Phil slowly. It wasn’t until Dan picked up the pace when Phil couldn’t handle himself. He had to grab Dan’s curly hair and he started jerking a bit. _His mouth just felt so fucking good._ Dan let Phil control him, as he continued to suck even more. Phil wasn’t ready, not even when he felt he was already on the edge of pleasure reaching its peak. Dan felt it. He knew it was happening, and he quickly deep throated Phil causing the poor man to let go then and there. And of course Dan, once again, swallowed all of him.

“Damn, god, Dan!” Phil exclaimed, and Dan grinned, feeling confident and proud of his mouth. “You’re going to kill me” he added as he pulled Dan once more into a kiss, as they did, Phil carried him back to the bed. With Dan finally lying down, ass throbbing with anticipation and his fucking cock was already hard again, Phil whispered into his ear with a deep voice, “Now I have to give back the gratitude don’t I?”

With Dan feeling everything heightened, he asked teasingly, “What are you waiting for then, Phil?”

“Should I go slowly?” Phil grinned as he positioned himself on top of Dan.

Shaking his head, Dan sighed desperately, “No, don’t— please”

Phil pulled Dan's sexy legs and hung them on his shoulders as he asked once more, “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you”

“I won’t, you already skillfully prepared me… and—” Dan’s breath once again hitched when he felt Phil’s dick rubbing against his throbbing hole, “H-how the fuck do you have so much self-restraint?”

Kissing Dan’s flawless legs softly he answered, “Who says I do?” then in one complete swift motion, Phil pushed his aching hard member all into Dan.

“ _Fuck, fuck, Phil!_ ” Dan’s voice was loud and his moans were all over the place, and it made Phil continue with the rhythm they’ve started to ride with.

Dan’s legs fell on Phil’s side, and Phil leaned over to reach Dan’s neck. The sensation of being licked and sucked on his sensitive neck made Dan wrap his legs tightly on Phil’s hips, and they met with every thrust, with his left hand grasping onto the man’s jet black hair while his right hand dug his fingers onto Phil’s back.

“Ah! Ah— ah!” Dan continued to moan, louder with each thrust. It felt so good, it felt too unreal. Dan could feel losing his mind over and over. He could feel Phil inside him and his groans right in his ear with every movement they shared. “Fuck me more— _h-harder_!” Dan couldn’t help himself, no longer worried about the embarrassment.

“Sure thing, baby” Phil grunted before going even deeper, slowly, and surely. Pulling out then pushing in, one hard thrust each time.

The sudden change of pace made Dan feel Phil’s cock inside him even more than before and it was fucking awesome. Then another delicious tingle spread all over him when Phil finally hit his sweet spot.

“F-Fuck, Phil! Y-Yes…” he was melting with the sensations.

“Dan, you’re so good… fucking perfect for me” Phil kissed Dan’s neck, “You, screaming out, is way too hot,” then with another grunt he pushed himself inside Dan, feeling him growing tight all over him, “You’re accepting all of  me, so eagerly, so lovingly”

“Y-You’re perfect… ah— for… for me too” Dan spoke, “I want more of you, Phil” he cupped Phil’s face as they shared another kiss, as they did, they continued thrusting into the rhythm once more.

Embracing each other tightly, lips on one another with their tongues entangled, Dan’s legs wrapped on Phil’s hips, his hard cock grinding on Phil’s stomach as his ass continued to grow tight all over Phil’s twitching cock. It was heavenly. It was hot. It was lovely. It was everything they could’ve wished for after so long of imagining and anticipating to finally meet each other. To finally be in each other’s arms… They were so high feeling each other and they lasted a little longer than they thought until Phil felt himself reaching the edge of pleasure once again.

“Come with me, Dan” he softly spoke into Dan’s ear with a deep voice.

“Y-Yes, Phil” Dan answered with a heavy sigh as he let go.

They let go at the same time, and goodness, was it the fucking best feeling ever. Phil plopped on top of Dan, and they couldn’t care about the feeling of stickiness with Dan coming all over their stomach.

“That was awesome” Phil chuckled, “I’m sorry I’m basically crushing you”

Dan shook his head, and he felt weirdly light, as he answered, “I’m fine… and it was so fucking awesome”

Phil tried his best to get up from Dan, then kissing him lovingly as he pulled out slowly, making Dan wince at the pain and pleasure of overstimulation as well as the emptiness he felt after Phil completely pulled out of him. It was only then when they’ve realized they’ve forgotten something quite important.

“Holy shit,” Phil’s mouth fell as he dropped on the bed beside Dan, “I fucking forgot to use a condom”

Dan’s mouth fell too, “Oops”

They stared at each other for a few moments before losing themselves into a fit of laughter. It was a stupid fucking mistake that they both shouldn’t have missed, but they definitely did.

“I’m so sorry, Dan” Phil apologized sincerely as he caressed Dan’s cheek, “I just forgot”

“I’m sorry, it’s because I rushed too much” Dan smiled, and his dimples carved on his cheeks again, and he was all too beautiful.

“I’ll clean you up, okay?” Phil assured as he planted a kiss on top of Dan’s head

“Yeah, but can we wait until later?” Dan asked, “I don’t think my legs are going to work properly, not after— not after _that_ ” he admitted shyly.

Phil chuckled at his statement, and _god_ was he thankful to have Dan lying beside him on his bed. His heart swelled at the realization of it, and with the softest, sincerest and sweetest voice he said, “I love you”

Dan was once again surprised, even after what just transpired, maybe this part was the least he expected to happen. The overwhelming happiness really did it for him, and he wasn’t surprised when tears started to fall from the corners of his eyes as he finally found the courage to answer back, “I love you too, Phil”

Maybe one night stands were never a thing. They were overrated anyways. At the age of eighteen, Dan went out to look for someone. He wasn’t aware he was actually looking for love. At the age of eighteen, he actually did. More than just an answer to his teenage libido, he actually managed to find someone. Someone, who eventually becomes his best friend and his soul mate, and the person who would love him more than he could ever love himself— Dan and Phil didn’t know it then. As they snuggled in each other’s arms, they had no clue then.

**Author's Note:**

> So hey, thanks for reading until the end! 💖
> 
> Hope you loved this one as much as I loved writing it. I know it might not be the most accurate first meeting scene for Daniel and Philip, but I did my best and I researched well (I swear 😢), but I am always open to suggestions and comments so feel free to leave your opinions. (tho please be careful with your words since I'm a sensitive lil potato 😃)
> 
> I really felt soft and melancholic with all the things happening with Dip and Pip, but I've been through the 2011, 2012, death of 'danisnotonfire' and death of Phil's emo fringe phase so I'm confident I'll stick with them until the end! 🤣🤣
> 
> Also if you loved this story you should check out my other works! (And hopefully you stick around for more 😁)
> 
>  
> 
> Love,
> 
> trashphantato 🗑🥔


End file.
